Bash's Winter Holiday Special
'''Bash's Winter Holiday Special '''is a new episode. Summary Bash is excited for Santa's arrival and doesn't want to go to sleep. But a snow storm blows it and Santa crashes on Sodor. Now it's up to Bash and his friends help Santa save Christmas by fixing his sleigh, rounding up the reindeer and finding the magic Christmas star that makes the sleigh fly. Plot The episode kicks off with Sodor covered in snow and getting ready for Christmas. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand puff out of the Misty Island tunnel. They come across Nighlock and Red Smoke fixing some broken equipment for the tracks. Bash pumps his pistons with excitement. He goes to visit his friends. He meets up with Hiro, who is going to Japan to visit his homeland. Hiro says hello to Bash, and asks what Bash plans to do. Bash explains that he wants to see Santa when he comes, but Air Strike who is on guard duty for museum at night, reminds him he won't if he stays up. Bash says he doesn't care, he's too excited. The trio comes across Light Ultron and Deadpool are pranking people safely, like using TNT that pops out the word bang on the tree. Bash tells them they should be careful, but LU reminds him their doing safe pranks, while he pushes Deadpool into some nearby lava. But Deadpool survives, explaining it was part of the script. LU tells them they got this idea off of YouTube. Bash just rolls his eyes and goes with his friends to see Thomas. At the docks, Thomas is helping Diesel and Diesel 10 unload Christmas decorations. Deadpool is nearby, singing Bullet Proof. Bash arrives with Hiro, and sees Deadpool singing. He asks what that is about, and D10 says they have no idea. Then Nighlock appears and throws him far into the ocean. Bash and the others laugh. That night, on Misty Island, Bash can hardly contain his excitement. Firestar can't sleep either and makes herself some hot cocoa. Dash tells them that Santa won't come, but thanks to the cocoa, Firestar manages to get to sleep. Bash is confident he can stay up and see Santa but after a few hours, Bash gets tired and eventually falls asleep. Nighlock is fast asleep thinking about why Galactus created Equestria and why he swore to never devour it, until he is awakened by a loud crash he heard from a mile away on the island. Nighlock quickly wakes the engines and leads them in the direction he heard the crash. Bash has heard the crash too, and is very nervous. As they draw closer, the young mutant unsheathed his swords. The Logging Locos arrive with Firestar and they see Santa and check on him. Nighlock admits that he gave them all quite a fright. Santa apologizes, but tells them a snowstorm knocked him out of the sky. Bash is shocked when he hears this news, and Nighlock asks for the full story. Santa tells them that he was on his way to Tidmouth Sheds, but a snowstorm blew in, and he couldn't get away to safety. Bash feels sorry for him and wants to help. Air Strike comes to the crash site, with Victor and Kevin. They haul away the sled and set to work on fixing it. Diesel 10 comes out with 'Arry and Bert, and tells them to please be quiet, some of them are trying to sleep and pulls down his mask and sleeps there. Thomas just chuckles and he and the two awake diesels take their friend back. Later, the sled is finally repaired, and Taser asks what now. Santa tells them that they must round up, but before he can finish, Deadpool finishes his sentence, saying they need to find the reindeer. Thomas comes back and tells James and Hiro to round up the reindeer, with Santa asking Nighlock if he shouldn't question Deadpool as the merc pulled out a giant cannon, big enough for a Cybertronian(in case evil villains appear). Then Santa tells Nighlock not to tell his comrade that he put Deadpool on the naughty list years ago. Later, Hiro and James help 'Arry and Bert find the Reindeer. James discovers one is sleeping on Diesel 10, but it appears to be annoyed by the sound Pinchy is making, which sounds like snoring. James Trivia * Scenes * * * * * *Nighlock wonders why Galactus swore to never devour Equestria * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:RedSilver56